


Day 4: Jealousy

by beingzen



Series: SorMikWeek2016 [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo isn't so enthusiastic about Lastonbell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SureMiku Week 2016. This is day 4: Wind, Freedom, Change.
> 
> This one was a hard one to write. It was running away from me to dark places so I grabbed myself a bottle of Asahi beer, deleted half of this, and started over.

After the whole conundrum with Sergei and a promise to meet him at Pendrago, the party decided to explore the city of Lastonbell.

It was indeed wondrous and the people, albeit wary and sometimes even antagonistic towards the shepherd, were, in their ignorance of Sorey's identity, very friendly and welcoming.

They learned of many troubles and rumours that surrounded the city and everyone lamented with varying degrees of urgency, the continuous rains that spoiled all cultivated lands.

The party kept away from the soldiers as much as it was possible and admired the large bells from all different angles they could.

There were all kinds of shops to look at from the street and even the streets were interesting as they were dressed in colourful banners in a fashion similar to the first time Sorey and Mikleo first visited Ladylake. The comparison didn't go unnoticed by Sorey who made a mental note to comment about it later, when all their excitement over the exploration of the city allowed them to properly think of the irony Sorey found in the colourful decorations.

But Mikleo wasn't happy at all. He tried to mask it and succeeded to fool even the most observant of the group: Dezel. But Sorey, knew Mikleo better than he knew himself. He had noticed the change on his best friend's demeanour: Mikleo seemed intent on pushing Sorey away from him.

In order to confirm his suspicions, Sorey tried holding Mikleo's hand discreetly, like he had taken to do since the _incident_ with the fake elixir, but Mikleo had pulled his hand away and stepped back from Sorey, pointedly pushing Rose towards him instead.

Sorey had looked at him with an inquisitive look at that, but decided to shrug it off for the moment, thinking that if Mikleo didn't manage to cheer up as the day went on, they could talk about it privately later. Mikleo's behaviour had continued unchanged during the day, however. The water seraph kept on relentlessly fending off all of Sorey's advances towards him. Not only that, but he somehow _always_ managed to find a way to  _conveniently_ leave Rose in his place.

Then, others started to notice.

'Look at this Mikleo!' Sorey exclaimed as he pointed at an antiques shop that was selling small silver trinkets and bell imitations for travellers.

Mikleo approached the shop window, pointedly staying away from Sorey. 'Wow! Those are really good imitations!'

'Let me see!' Rose pitched in enthusiastically walking from a cart full of barrels she had been inspecting.

'Here.' Mikleo offered, stepping to the side and almost forcefully pushing Rose in between him and Sorey.

The red haired assassin shot Sorey an inquisitive look, but Sorey only shook his head, signalling he was aware there was a problem, just not what said problem was.

If Sorey was such a person to get angry, he'd be more than pissed with Mikleo at that moment. Yet, Sorey was Sorey and as Sorey all he thought about was what could he do to make things right again or what should he be apologising for.

Night came fast for the group as they were all having fun in the city. Even Dezel enjoyed himself, although the wind seraph would never admit to it.

'Let's get a room at the inn tonight and set off to Pendrago tomorrow.' Sorey suggested with a grin.

'What a wonderful idea!' Lailah exclaimed. 'Maybe we can try that Mabo Curry bun that the Sparrowfeathers have been commercialising?'

At that moment Sorey's stomach decided to pitch in its opinion.

'It sounds like a plan!' Rose decided as they all laughed at the circumstantial joke.

As it was usual for them, Rose and Sorey approached the innkeeper and rented two rooms for the night.

'I am sorry, I think I heard you wrong, you said two, separate rooms?' the innkeeper asked them.

Sorey and Rose looked at the man behind the counter with very puzzled expressions. They looked at each other first and then back at the innkeeper and answering him with a resounding "Hum...yes..."

'Ah,' The innkeeper scratched the back of his head and blushed a bit in embarrassment. 'I'm sorry, but I just assumed you were married! Is that not the case, then?'

Rose laughed out loud with one hand on her stomach and the other in front of her mouth.

'No worries. It seems to be happening a lot lately.' Sorey answered instead of the hysterical girl.

Rose managed to stop laughing when Sorey was handing over the coins to pay for their rooms and meal. 'Maybe you and I make a good couple and that's what people are all about today?'

Sorey chuckled at the joke and scratched the back of his head. 'Well, we might have been a good couple, but my heart belongs to Mikleo in that respect.'

When Rose doubled over laughing again, drowning Lailah's delighted "Oh, Dear!" and Edna's disgusted sound, Sorey looked at the water seraph with a smile. His expression soon changed to one of concern when Mikleo clicked his tongue and stormed out of the inn with his head down, his expression hidden by his hair.

Rose soon stopped laughing and the group looked at the closing door in bafflement.

'Sorry, guys. Eat without us?' Sorey excused himself and followed Mikleo into the night.

'Do you think they'll be fine?' Rose asked and Lailah smiled.

* * *

_'That's right! My husband here is nobility!'_

The words kept swimming in Mikleo's brain all throughout their stay at Lastonbell, making him act weird around Sorey. It was jealousy, at first, Mikleo realised, but the more he thought about it, the more he had to agree that the pair of humans did look good together. The thoughts and doubts he'd pushed to the very back of his mind years ago when Sorey and he started interacting romantically resurfaced twice as big and vicious and _wrong_. So he ran. He ran away to try and put off the moment he would have to make things _right._

'Mikleo!' Sorey called loudly as he ran after the runaway water seraph. 'Mikleo, wait!'

'Stop chasing me, you idiot!' Mikleo shouted without turning around.

'Mikleo!' Sorey called again, ignoring the seraph's shout and the weird looks he was receiving from the few humans that still roamed the city during the night.

Sorey followed Mikleo all the way up to the garden where they had confronted Sergei earlier. Without a way out and Sorey blocking the path down, Mikleo had no choice but to stop, but he was still not showing his face. He felt his body trembling with the onslaught of emotions he was desperately trying to reign back in, if only for the duration of this conversation.

'Mikleo…' Sorey called, heaving after their sprint. 'Look, Mikleo, I am sorry. I don't know what I did, but I never intended to hurt you. You are my most important person after all.'

'Who said you're hurting me?' Mikleo retorted angrily and crossed his arms.

Sorey circled the water seraph and stood in front of him, grabbing his arms gently and tilting his face to try and look at his face.

'Your reaction?' He answered softly. 'You're angry about something.'

'I'm not.' Mikleo lied. 'I am just not in the mood for dinner.'

'You know, Mikleo, I may be horrible at lying, but you're not much better.' Sorey commented letting go of the white haired seraph in order to hook a finger on his chin and finally look at his flustered, frowning face.

'It doesn't matter.' Mikleo dismissed, pushing Sorey's hand away. 'I will be fine tomorrow.'

'Is this because people are saying that Rose and I make a good couple?' Sorey asked him, daring to guess. It was the only possible explanation, right? 'Are you jealous, Mikleo? Is that why you kept pushing me away today?'

Mikleo spluttered incoherently for a few seconds before shouting at Sorey that 'who the hell would be jealous about that, you idiot!?', but Sorey knew Mikleo after all and he could see that he had hit the nail in the head for a change so he pulled Mikleo towards him and embraced him tenderly. He stood tall on his tip toes and pressed the seraph's ear against his chest. Mikleo didn't resist this time and allowed himself to be hugged. With a thundering heartbeat he snaked his arms around Sorey's torso and fisted his Shepherd's garb on his back to press him even closer to himself.

After a few seconds of silence in which Mikleo calmed down his anger, the water seraph noticed the sound of Sorey's heartbeat through his skin and clothes. He straightened up to look at Sorey in the eyes once more, pressing the palm of his hand on the Shepherd's chest, allowing Sorey to stand back down on his heels.

'It's quite fast…' Mikleo commented in a whisper, not trusting his voice.

'Whenever I am with you, it's like this. ' Sorey confirmed. He took Mikleo's other hand in his and kissed it and Mikleo could feel the beats of that strong heart under his palm doubling in speed. His face became hot with the blush that crept up his skin at the tender, loving gesture and the intensity of the green eyes.

Mikleo had no answer for those words and if the strength of both their heartbeats wasn't enough to eliminate his uncertainties, then Sorey's next words were.

'Mikleo, I love you. I love you a lot!'

Mikleo gasped in surprise, his blush intensifying tenfold for it was the very first time Sorey had said those words. Words that were so important and heavy with meaning and so sincere. And yet…he couldn't say them back at all. They formed on his brain effortlessly every time he looked into the green irises of Sorey's honest and earnest eyes, but they would never come out and he didn't quite know why.

Sorey seemed to have understood this to some extent. He never pushed Mikleo to say them. Sorey being Sorey would wait eternally if that's what it took. And in sensing Mikleo's distress he smiled at him.

'Just imagine, when people start being able to see you, nobody else in the world will have a doubt that you and I make the best couple!'

Mikleo couldn't help but laugh at the dorkiness of the sentence. A carefree laugh: free of doubts and insecurities. All he could think about was that he was being very silly for ever doubting Sorey. He grabbed the Shepherd's face in both hands before he kissed his lips slowly hoping beyond hope that Sorey could feel the immensity of his feelings in that one touch.

Sorey gasped in surprise at the uncharacteristic boldness of Mikleo’s actions, but returned the kiss reverently, holding Mikleo by his lean waist and cradling his face tenderly.

* * *

Rose had helped herself to dinner by the time Sorey and Mikleo returned to the inn, but she had left Sorey's portion untouched on the table.

If any of them had a clue about what had just transpired, none of them mentioned it. The group fell back into their usual conversation while Sorey stuffed his face with delicious Mabo Curry buns. All they knew is that the atmosphere around Sorey and Mikleo seemed to have changed somehow, becoming lighter and _freer_.

'Disgusting lovebirds.' Edna muttered under her breath, hiding her smile as she watched them.

Lailah only smiled fondly before pitching to their conversation with one of her puns.


End file.
